Or Should I Call You Cinderella?
by Lulu ala Rue
Summary: A masquerade ball that brings Hermione and Ron together. But Hermione's disguised. Will Ron figure out who she is? RxHr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My newest story, Or Should I Call You Cinderella? I know I usually try to dedicate my stories to someone, but like the 'I Love You' series and Once Upon A Time, this one isn't dedicated to anyone in particular. Just anyone who reads it!**

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own it.**

"Harry! There's going to be a ball!" A fiery red-head made her way to the Golden Trio, excitement in her eyes as she sat on her boyfriend's lap.

"Well Miss Ginerva, may I escort you?"

"Nope," Ron and Hermione's heads shot up from their homework with disbelief written on their faces. Harry looked hurt. The arm that had been snaking around her waist pulled back, useless.

"Silly, I'd love to go with you, but I can't," she tould him mournfully, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's a masquerade ball, so you won't know who I am. I'll still go with you though. See you at lunch." Giving him a quick kiss, she sauntered out the portrait hole.

"I'd better recognize her. Like I couldn't figure out who my own girlfriend is." Harry muttered, leaving his two friends as he followed Ginny.

"Hey, Hermione, are you - erm - going to…"

"Go to the ball? No, balls are stupid, don't you think?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes looking at him inquisitively.

From what Ron could remember, it was he who thought balls were stupid; in fact, the roles seemed reversed - Ron looking forward to it, Hermione thinking it was stupid.

"Um yeah - stupid," Ron was crushed. He had planned on asking her, even if it was masquerade. Gathering his books, he bid ado to her to go down to lunch, leaving her mystified at his strange behavior.

xxx

"So've you asked her yet?" Ginny asked her brother who plopped in front of her at lunch.

"Gin, let him be. No matter what happened, we have to give him time." Harry reasoned. After taking a bite of Ginny's pudding, he looked at Ron.

"So, what did she say? Have you asked her yet?" Choking on her pumpkin juice, the younger girl slapped him on the arm.

"You filthy hypocrite! You aren't getting anything tonight." This time, it was Ron's turn to choke. Get your head out of the gutter Ron, Merlin. I meant kissing you bervert. Harry hasn't even seen my breasts."

"Felt 'em," harry muttered before his foot was crushed by Ginny's.

"So, what did she say?"

"Who?" Ron asked, playing dumb.

"Hermione, you dim-witted prat. What did the hell did she say?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Again, Ron choked on his food.

"Um, just a question that's been bugging me. It's already answered though."

When Ginny opened her mouth to speak, it was her turn to get her foot crushed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Hermione, it was-" Ron stood up to leave, though he'd only taken a few bites. "It was nothing important." And with that, Ron swept out of the Great Hall.

"He's been acting liket his all day, avoiding me."

"I wonder why," harry muttered darkly.

"Harry James, shut up and go to the common room," Ginny told him stubbornly.

As Harry stood up to leave, Dean made the noise of a whip being cracked. Needless to say, he arrived in the Hospital Wing moments later with a bloody nose, Harry sporting sore knuckles.

"What were you saying?"

"Ron, he's been acting really eird lately."

"Well, did he ask you anything?"

"He asked me if I was going to the ball,"

"Are you positive that's what he asked?" Hermione sat, a blush creeping into her face. "Well, we don't have any classes for the rest of the day, so I'm going to help you."

"Ginny, no offense, but I don't think I need help with my homework." The fiery girl stood up with a sigh, taking her best friend's hand to drag her back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm going to help you get ready for the _ball._ Man, the way Ron goes on about you, I could've swore you were smart." This time, the blush made it all the way to the roots of her bushy brown hair.

**A/N: There's chapter one. If I get enough reviews, I'll put up chapter two today, otherwise it'll be sometime this week or next week. I've decided who I'm dedicating this story to, and I'll put it at the end of the story. Please review!**

Lulu


	2. Chapter 2

"No Harry, I am _not_ going to go ask th girls when they're coming." For the past five minutes, Harry and Ron had been asking all the girls that went up to the dormitory to ask when Ginny and Hermione were coming down. Since lunch, the two girls had been occupying the dormitory - and the ball started in ten minutes.

Upstairs, Ginny was putting the finishing touches on Hermione, pinning up her new, golden curls up.

"I don't know if this is going to work," Hermione said nervously as she looked at herself.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous. I'm gald that I watched that movie in Muggle Studies. Cinderella is who you are." And so she was. A pale blue dress adorned her, a full skirt sweeping the floor. "Ron's not gong to know who you are, and since I snitched Harry's cloak, you can wear that until we get down there, just make sure you're back here by midnight."

"Why midnight?" Hermione aksed, slipping the silver shoes on.

"That's when the hair potion wears off and the ball gets done at 12:30. If you're up here studying, he won't think anything of it." Ginny picked up her gold skirts, the others doing the same, as they were all princesses. "Now here, put the cloak on." Hermione did so, but not before she slipping on the lucky bracelet her cousin had made her her, and putting the maske on that the other girls had.

"I guess we're off," Her voice said, following Ginny to the common room.

**A/N: Okay, so I've come to this conclusion: If you see that I spelled anything wrong, or used really plain words, don't blame me. Blame my mother. I know, I know, I'm a complete geek, but it's not my fault she won't give me my dictionary and thesaurus _before_ Christmas. So it's her fault we're all suffering.**

**Lulu**


	3. Chapter 3

"Say, Ginerva m'dear, who's that?" Harry asked, nodding his head towards a couple nearby.

"Dunno," She replied, not even shooting a glance to them, as she was content with her head on his chest.

"You're a terrible liar," Harry said with a smile. "Can you tell me what happened to my cloak?"

"Didn't you bring it with?" Ginny asked in an innocent tone.

"No, my other one."

"Oh, the one I took while you were in the shower yesterday?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Can't tell."

"When will I get it back?" Harry was used to Ginny's mysterious antics, and knew better not to press her.

"Tomorrow," she told him, giving him a quick kiss. "Now hush up and dance with me."

xxx

"Would you dance with me?" Ron asked the peculiar blonde girl. Hermione nodded. As she took his hand, he asked a question. "What's your name?" Hermione shrugged unconsciously. "You can't talk?" _Perfect._ Another nod. Ron looked crestfallen. "Oh, well, can I still ask questions?" Hermione kept nodding, interested in knowing what questions he could possibly ask her as they danced. One hand on his shoulder, the other firmly in his, she cocked her head…waiting…wishing.

"Are you in my year?" Nod. "Gryffindor?" Hermione, then immediately regretted it, as Ron probably knew all the girls in their year.

For the next few hours, Ron asked questions, getting answers in nodes or shakes of the head.

_Rong. Rong. Rong._

Midnight. Her hair would start to fade. She answered the last question with a shake of her head, not realizing that Ron now knew blonde wasn't her natural hair color. As they had danced, her arms had ended up behind his neck. When she turned to leave, her wrist caught on the clasp of Ron's robes, resulting in a smal scratch on her wrist. Impulsively, she turned around, bringing his lips to hers at the eigth toll.

"Good-bye," she whispered, looking him firmly in the eye before she was eaten by the crowd.

xxx

"Who's that dancing with Ron?" Harry ahad asked for about the fifth time that evening.

"Harry James, if you think I'm going to tell you, you're not ever getting anything. Ever." GInny told him with a smile. "Aw, it's midnight, I m ust go my prince. Sixth years' curfew was five minutes ago." Ginny kissed him, following Hermione back to the common room.

xxx

When Ginny came prancing into the common room, she found Hermione; pacing back and forth her blonde lockes becoming brown, her elegant dress her robes again.

"Hermione, slow down, you're giving me a headache." Ginny complained.

"Anything to do with the Firewhiskey that you and Harry - erm - sampled?" she shot back with an all-knowing glare. Though she did stop pacing. "You are a-"

"Prefect Ginny. You need to set a better example for Harry and Ron, your peers, elders and the younger witches and wizards that look up to you. If you ever strive to be Head Girl, like myself, then you need to shape up and fullfill the expectations set to you instead of gallivanting off doing who knows what. In this case, donwing half a bottle of Ogden's Best Firewhiskey with your boyfriend." Ginny said in recitation, her last words slurring ever so gently. Pulling a potion out of her pocket, she downed it swiftly. "See how responsible I am? Anti-Hangover potion. I'm off to bed." And off she was; however, she wasn't walking all to straight.

Huffing, Hermione sat down, ready to start her Charms essay.

_I have to admit, Ginny sure is smart. _As she reached for her quill, she noticed that her bracelet was missing, but she had a scratch. _My bracelet! I know I had it on when I left… _Hermione panicked. _But that must mean-_

"Mione?" A voice croaked from behind her.

**A/N: Just to warn you, the next chapter is the last, and it's short. Shorter than my super-short chapters.**

**Lulu**


	4. Chapter 4

Turning, Hermione's face paled at the person behind her. No one ever called her 'Mione' except her cousin Lulu, who had made the bracelet.

"Ron! You never called me that before." Distractedly, Hermione shuffled her papers around, trying to regain her composure.

"That's what your bracelet says. Or should I call you Cinderella?"

"Only if you'll be my Prince Charming," she said, her whisper barely audible.

**A/N: There it is, the end. I know, I always take a line from the story, and make that my title. Well you know what? My story, my choice. I'm sweet like that, I know. Also, did anyone catch my cameo appearance? Hehe, I make jewelry actually. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please, and here's the dedication: **

I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO HERMIONE WEASLEY 88. IT'S HER FAULT I WROTE THIS SWEET RON/HERMIONE FIC.

Review thank you's: Snowyfiredragon, Krazygirl0009, Lola Laflaunda, SpiderQueenSkylar, TheDivaDivine, Bonnie Radcliffe, shadowgirl25, Sarcastic102391, MetallicaMan, ballerinadoll9, Potter Candy, and anyone else who reviews after this is posted.

_**Lulu ala Rue**_


End file.
